bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuro
Kuro is the only known Royal Hollow, and has recently joined Ticky's Team. Appearance: Personality: History: It is unknown at what level Kuro was before evolving into a Royal Hollow, but it is presumed of Adjuchas or lower. Equipment: Jigoku: Kuro is usually equipped with a revolver named Jigoku (Hell) by Kuro. It shoots bullets of his own compressed Reiatsu. He also uses Reiatsu to modify the strength of the explosion causing the bullet to fire. Using this, he can range the attacks from swift, silent pinpoints to destructive, explosion-like hits. One example of this is where Kuro used Jigoku to use a sneak-attack on a guard while he also could make a building collapse just by shooting a strong bullet straight upwards. Abilities and Powers: High Spiritual Power: Kuro has demonstrated unordinary strong Reiatsu, in a red color with black outlines. It is powerful enough to suppress and intimidate weaker opponents. He has also demonstrated using it as ammunition for his gun by compressing it into small bullets. *'Glare:' Through a simple stare with his Reiatsu focused on his eyes, Kuro can force weaker opponents to the ground, and suppresses their mental capability to the point of passing out. Foes usually fall down on their knees when this ability is used, to literally make his victims bow to his power. This ability can also be used as a sort of interrogation technique, intimidating his opponents into admitting defeat. Using this technique, Kuro can easily scare off opponents, even those with absolute determination of fighting him. Master combatant: 'Kuro has excelled in the use of his body in combat, easily battling the sword-wielding Shinigami. *'Sting: 'By combining his Reiatsu, strength and tough skin, Kuro can impale his opponents with a thrust of his hand, effectively making his arm into a powerful spear. *'Viper: Simply a barrage of Sting, employed so fast it seems like multiple arms rapidly impaling the victim. *'Swipe:' Another use of his abilities similar to Sting, except he uses his arm as a blade to slice or cut his opponent. Enhanced Defense: '''As a Royal Hollow, Kuro's skin is hard enough to block a sealed Zanpakuto from a Captain of the Gotei 13. '''Cero: Due to being a Royal Hollow, Kuro can fire Cero's. However, as he lacks the speed of creating them, he rarely uses it and uses his gun Jigoku for ranged attacks instead. *'Aka Bomu (Red Bomb):' The only Cero used by Kuro. It is made by putting his hands together in a circle and focusing a very compressed red Cero sphere inside. It takes more time than most Cero's, but it is also more powerful because of it. Stats: Stats go from 10-100. Offense: 80 Defense: '''60 '''Agility: '''60 '''Reiatsu: '''80 '''Intelligence: 70 Physical Strength: 70 Total: 420/600 Evolución: As a Royal Hollow, Kuro has access to this special ability. Kuro's Evolución takes the form of a white, marlbe-like left hand. It does not have any special powers other than its amazing defense, protecting Kuro from what his already enhanced skin cannot block. When unlocked, a small whirlwind starts spinning on the hands left arm, then proceeding up towards his shoulder. Quickly following the trace of Reiatsu the small tornado left behind is the marble-like substance of which Kuro's Evolución is made of, spreading slightly over his elbow. Around his body, a new clothing and armor is summoned. Kuro now sports a white vest, plated with white armor. In the back, a large hexagonal line spreads out. From waist down, a robe split in two covers his white pants and boots. His left arm is also covered in a wide white bracelet. Also, a white "spine" juts out from the back of the vest, climbing into the very back of Kuro's head. Two flat pieces grows out from the sides of the spine, reaching as far as to his cheeks. Ironically, Kuro's hair and eyes also turns greyish (although the former lot darker), certainly not fitting for his name. While the transformation grants Kuro a significant boost in power, it also requires a certain amount of "sacrificial Reiatsu", therefore -after leaving this state- Kuro suffers a slight loss in power. Therefore he mostly uses Evolución as an emergency technique, much like how a Shinigami uses their Bankai as a last resort. Evolución Special Powers: During the released state of Evolución, Kuro's physical abilities are further enhanced. Abilities include; Improved Reiatsu: 'One of the most noticeable abilities during Evolución is the large increase in Reiatsu. His Reiatsu changes from red and black to purple and black. *'Reiatsu Blade: Kuro can also create a dark purple blade made entirely of Reiatsu with a guard resembling a three-pointed shuriken, constantly slowly spinning. He can also summon two of these, in which they loose their guards and their hilts is connected by a thick rope of Reiatsu. The cutting capacity of these swords seems to be equal to how much Reiatsu Kuro pours into it. *'Shatter:' By grabbing a foe and focusing Reiatsu inside the victim, Kuro can literally shatter him/her as if they were rock. Improved Strength: As proved during his fight with Kukurou, Kuro's strength is further enhanced during Evolución. *'Enhanced Swipe: '''During Evolución, Kuro can use the ability Swipe, combined with his now monstrous Reiatsu. Instead of a mere slicing technique, ''Swipe fires a crescent wave of Reiatsu as a long-range mode. Improved Speed and Agility: During Evolución, Kuro's speed is enhanced, to the point where he is able to travel in a method similar to Shunpo or Sonído, where he seemingly teleports to other places, usually to the back of his opponents to perform surprise-attacks. *'Rastreador (Spanish for ''Crawler):' Using his enhanced speed, Kuro moves quickly to the back of his opponents, usually followed by impaling them with his hand or beheading them with his ''Reiatsu Blade. Improved Defense: Kuro's defensive abilities are also shown to improve, although it hasn't been seen much. Trivia: